indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grail Knight's book
Bible or not Bible *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' calls it a Bible. *The actual prop, as viewed in From Star Wars To Indiana Jones - The Best of the Lucasfilm Archives with text including Camelot and Gawain would make it not a Bible (unless Sir Gawain and Camelot are part of the Indyverse Bible, which would be a stretch). I see this as a conflict, and so don't want to name the article after one side or the other. While it makes the most sense that a good Catholic knight might have a Bible with him to use for reading and contemplation, medieval French literature was filled with several volumes of Arthurian romances, including Perceval, the Story of the Grail, written in the late 1100s (100 years after the First Crusade). Additionally, full French translations of the Bible did not appear until the mid to late 1200s - and the two brothers had already returned and died before then (Franciscan friar died in 1267). There's a lot of uncertainty about how the knights found the grail - did they find it at the Temple of the Sun unguarded? did they find it elsewhere, and then decide that the best place to hide it is at the Temple of the Sun? it is clear that while they were at the Temple of the Sun, they did have contact with the outside world: the False Grail was sacked by the Knights Templar from Constantinople (presumably in the Fourth Crusade (1204) when Constantinople was taken), but certainly not during the First Crusade since the Templars weren't in existence then. So it could be that a volume of French Arthurian tales or a French Bible : 1096-1099 First Crusade - Grail Knight and his brothers go out and presumably find Grail at Temple of the Sun, or take it to the Temple of the Sun for safekeeping. : 1119 Knights Templar founded : late 1100s - Chretien de Troyes publishes "Perceval, the Story of the Grail" in Old French (most Arthurian tales in French start from the late 12th century) : 1204 - Knights Templar take Constantinople and pick up the False Grail (mentioned in the Ultimate Guide) in the Fourth Crusade. eventually it ends up at the Temple of the Sun. : 1226-1250 unfinished translation of Bible into French : 1240s-1250s - Richard and the third brother return to Europe. Richard is buried in Venice, and the third brother tells his story to the Franciscan friar before dying. : 1267 The friar dies in Kaffa, Crimea. (Grail diary from Last Crusade Graphic Adventure game) : 1297 Bible Historiale translation in French. Jawajames 08:38, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Resolved So I sent an email to the folks at LFL, and they poked around and revealed the mystery: it seems that it was meant to be a Bible, but the prop was not designed to withstand scrutiny, so the prop makers lifted the illuminated text from the right-side page of the Franciscan friar's manuscript to make this prop.